


Intervention

by Ericedwyn



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericedwyn/pseuds/Ericedwyn
Summary: Story Summary: The Goddess of Love takes matters into her own hands when it comes to Diana's love life, or rather, lack of it.Chapter Summary: The Goddess of Love visits an old friend to do some creating scheming... all for love.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Batman, Wonder Woman, and other characters in the DC Universe are the sole property of DC comics. This story is intended to honor and celebrate these characters as well as those who created them. I do not claim ownership of the Greek Pantheon either.
> 
> Summary: The Goddess of Love takes matters into her own hands when it comes to Diana’s love life--or rather, lack of it.
> 
> Author’s Note: This story is set after JLA #90 and follows my other work, What Dreams Tell… I am also using the classical version of the Greek Pantheon.

 

 

**PROLOGUE:  Love Seeks Dream**

****

**_Mt. Olympus_ **

 

Like a moth, he advanced, seemingly not of his own volition, towards the radiance that filled his darkened, cavernous domicile.  It was not so very often that his residence is visited.  It was also a rarity for it to be filled with any semblance of light.  Indeed, he kept his realm quite darksome.  Not so much for mood as to his aid his divine vocation. 

His dark eyes slowly grew accustomed to the illumination as his feet took him deeper inside his receiving chamber.  His lips twitched into a huge smile when his eyes met those of his unexpected caller’s, which made his visage even more handsome, if that was even at all possible, despite its gauntness and pallor. 

“What good deed have I performed that I am permitted to be graced by such loveliness?”  The youngish looking man spoke, his deep voice reverberating throughout the chamber as he climbed the dais that housed his black marble throne.  He never once removed his attention away from his guest, even as he turned to take his seat.  His chair was not its usual nippy state, no doubt warmed by the glow that radiated from his visitor.  It was a nice change… for once… for his behind.  

The Goddess of Love laughed, her ocean-hued eyes twinkled in mirth.  “Still as smooth as silk, Morpheus.  It’s been awhile.”  She reached out a dainty hand towards the God of Dreams. 

“Nearly a lifetime.”  He took the proffered hand in his and placed a lingering kiss upon the knuckle of her middle finger.  “What brings you to this dreary place, dear Aphrodite?”  He held her hand, just a little longer than necessary, before letting it escape. 

“Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?”  The eternally young woman pouted and tilted her head, driving ringlets of golden tresses from atop the crown of her head to bounce. 

Morpheus knew better.  “Aphrodite, what is it you need from me?” 

The Goddess sighed.  “I **_do_** need your help.”  She admitted and began to disclose her plan. 

The God of Dreams listened to Aphrodite’s plan in its entirety.  He kept silent; although his dark, arched eyebrows had, on occasion, lifted in surprise during her delivery.  When the whole plan was revealed, he kept his counsel for more than a few minutes, to ponder the immense work that would be needed to be done. 

Aphrodite knew it was no use, however impatient she was growing, to disrupt Morpheus when he was in deep thought.  So after nibbling at her lip for a while, she held out her hand for the gilded mirror she made appear, and proceeded to groom herself as she waited. 

The dark haired God cleared his throat and waited until Aphrodite displaced the mirror before he spoke.  “My dear…  If I wasn’t a God, I would say that what you are asking is impossible.” 

“But **_you_** are a God, Morpheus.  So I take it, that you will not have any difficulties?”  The Goddess of Love’s whimsical voice held a triumphant quality. 

“Not in the normal way, no.  It can be done with Phobetor and Phantasos’ help.  However, what you are asking will place me in a very precarious situation.  Diana is also my friend.”  

“I know that I am asking a lot, but every time I look in on her, I can’t help but feel such sadness.”  The Deity continued, appealing to her friend with the dual efforts of the glistening tears that were ready to be shed in her eyes and the passion in her voice.  “We have blessed her with many gifts when she was created.  Yet while I am delighted at how well she uses them, I can’t continue to stand by and watch her continue to walk the mortal world without someone by her side.”  

“Diana has been through enough of our machinations, my dear.”  Morpheus remarked in a quiet voice. 

“I know, I know.   But look at this.”  Aphrodite reached out and laid her palm up in the space between them.  A spark brightened the cavernous room even more for a second before an oval window to the mortal world took shape. 

Diana, Wonder Woman to the mortal world and once the Goddess of Truth of the Greek Pantheon, was fighting in yet another weary battle alongside her comrades against yet another threat to humanity.  The Goddess of Love and the God of Dreams watched as she was felled by a blast but was caught by a cowled man with a huge dark cape swinging them both to safety atop a building.  They watched aptly as Diana and her rescuer shared a brief moment where they held each other’s eyes, before Diana expressed her thanks and left his loose, steady embrace to fly towards the fray again. 

“If there is one in the world who deserves love, it is Diana.  That **_man_** could use some help, too,” Aphrodite added nearly as an afterthought, gesturing towards the man who had rescued Diana.  “The Gods know **_she_** has tried, but the Fates have not been kind in that direction.”  Aphrodite murmured.  “I’m not sure if she keeps everyone now at bay because of past failures, but I can no longer watch and do nothing.” 

There was yet again another moment of silence.  Aphrodite, nearing her limits, glided closer to the dais and laid a graceful hand on his.  

Morpheus’ dark eyes sought hers and held them.  “Diana will blame me for this when this is done.” 

“No, I shall take responsibility.”  The Goddess squeezed his hand.  “I will let her know, in the end.”  

“And what will you say?”  The Dream God asked out of curiosity, one winged eyebrow arched. 

“I will say… that I merely meant to show her what she was missing…”


End file.
